Are We Having Fun Yet?
by FieryFrozenFishie
Summary: Well I always loved to read Inuyasha Truth or Dare FanFics But I noticed there is a major shortage! Full of fun, romance, and alot of humor! What more could u ask for than Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Koga in a ton of awkward situations? R and R!
1. Don't Make Me Kiss HIM!

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, of coarse, and I don't make any profit from this fun hobby.

Heya! This is FieryFrozenFishie Just wanted to thank you for considering to read my first FanFic! Thanx a bunch! Please R and R, it would be greatly appreciated :D I will read them ALL and if there are any questions I will try to get back to u as soon as possible : I sorda guess raited this Fic becuz it'f my first one and I might add more smexy content as I get farther in! But u'll never know unless u read right?! I'v decided to make each Dare or Truth a chapter... so as u may have guessed some chapters will be WAY longer than others Thanx again 3

ChptOne

Don't Make Me Kiss HIM!!!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga all sat around in a circle on Kagome's living room floor. Her family was out and the friends had recently discovered; if they all held hands and all possessed one jewel shard they could jump into the well and make it through to the present world. Once they had gotten there they all seemed a little lost. After Kagome had given them some modern day clothes she decided they should play a game. The first one coming to mind being Truth or Dare. After relentless hours of explaining and re-explaining everyone got the concept of the game and sat down.

Kagome a looked little nervous, "Okay... who's gonna start?"

Koga smiled devilishly at Kagome, "I think I should!"

"I think not." Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon while little veins of anger made them selves noticed on his forehead.

"Errr...how 'bout u Sango?" Kagome smiled thinking this the safest choice since the other players contained a Perverted Monk, Horny Wolf, and... well... clueless yet cruel Hanyou.

Sango paused for a moment then realized Kags choice really was for the best. "Yah sure, why not." She peered at every player finally saying, "Inuyasha, T or D?"

Inuyasha looked startled and a little pissed, "Why ME first?!?" He growled.

"Because she said so." Koga smirked.

"Just answer the question Inu." Miroku sighed, he was eager to have his turn at daring the girls.

Inuyasha felt a little betrayed by his fellow males but after a few minutes of pouting said, "Dare, only cowards choose truth."

Sango smiled so evilly everyone couldn't help but slide a little back. "Alrighty then mister macho man! I dare you to French kiss Koga." One night Kagome and Sango had stayed up late discussing past time to modern day acts of romance and this had been one subject Kagome had explained to Sango who thought the whole thing rather vulgar but couldn't resist punishing Inuyasha for all his past rudeness.

"You dare us to WHAT-KISS?!?!?" Inuyasha and Koga both leaned in and shouted in protest.

Kagome blushed a little as did Sango, "Well..." They said in unison, "It's when you both kiss... and stick your tongues in each others mouths... and move them around a LOT."

Inuyasha and Koga sat there speechless... "Fuck You." They growled after a long period of silence after finally getting the concept.

Miroku laughed, "HAHAHA!! Come on Inuyasha!! We all know you've always wanted to!!"

Inuyasha snarled at Miroku and punched him in the gut. "This is stupid, I'm not playing."

"INUYASAH!! Don't be like that!! Come on!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all pleaded.

Koga sat there not talking... just thinking. /If I don't do this... I wont get a chance to dare Kagome... and oooooh I wanna do that soooooooooooooooo bad!!/ The wolf finished his thoughts and finally spoke, "Mut...let's just get this over with...". Despite what Koga said he looked like he was about to kill someone.

Inuyasha looked startled, then pissed. "Fuck! Man! I am going to get you back SO bad Sango you'll wish you were dead!!" Koga and inuyasha crushed their eyes so tight it appeared they were trying to suffocate imaginary things in them, they leaned in close and felt their lips collide. Every one was watching so they couldn't very well pull apart so fast and claim they had done it. Relentlessly they let their tongues adventure out of their mouths and find each others. /OH GOD I CAN FEEL HIS TOUNGE!! KILL ME NOW GOD!!! OH FUCK!! I THINK I JUST GOT HIS SPIT IN MY MOUTH!!!/ Inuyasha and Koga both disgustingly thought. As they obviously showed everyone that their tongue had collided. The revolted Demon and Hanyou pulled away from each other and mirroringly punched each other's faces.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. "Omg!! You to are so cute together!" Miroku jeered moving back a little and blocking his stomach and face.

"Totally Kawaii!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cheered.

"Fuck..." Both fanged boys scowled.

"K, your turn Inu-chan!" Kagome smiled, she was happy he had complied so the game could go on. And dare she think it, but it had turned her slightly on.

Inuyasha growled at the rule Kagome had already explained that there were no Dare backs and he had to choose another player. "Hmm... Pervert, T or D?"

Good Good? Sorry if it's not the best but I liked it : R and R!! 3


	2. Miroku Tease and Like My Touch?

Yay lol x3 I acually wrote chpts, 1, 2, and 3 while I was waiting for that silly Spamming-Begginer-2-Day-Rule thing to end! But at least u don't have to wait!! Both these where kinda short so I combined them to be one chapter! Hopes you like! 3

ChptTwo

Miroku Tease!

And

Like My Touch?

Inuyasha growled at the rule Kagome had already explained that there were no Dare backs and he had to choose another player. "Hmm... Pervert, T or D?"

Koga stared blankly for a moment almost thinking Inu was talking to him, he sighed in relief as he realized it was Miroku, Inuyasha was planning to torchur, not him.

"Dare." Miroku said plainly, other than Koga, he had a good chance of getting a girl to be dared to do something with, and since Inu was obviously mad at Sango. It was a advantage to him...little did he know.

"Fine, give us a strip tease." Inu smirked knowing the monk's plan all along. (Don't ask me where they get this knowledge of smexie things k? Thanx ; FieryFrozenFishie)

Miroku paused, then smiled. Everyone looked surprised.

"Give these ladies a strip tease?" he left out the part of there being two guys, "Sure!" He got up in front of them all as they shifted their bodies to see him as if he was on a stage. Miroku started to lift up the t-shirt kagome had given to him. Every so slowly it crept up his oh-so-sexie body. As he lifted it he left one finger free to circle his belly button suductivley and crease all his muscles, which he got just the affect he wanted when Sango blushed a violent tomato red. He lifted it up more and more, showing off just bellow his nipple. It crept up and everyone in the audience seemed to tense up. The finally he reveled his nicely shaped pec. He grinned, flashed both his pecs again and pulled his shirt down. "So? What do u think? Should I become a stripper or what?" Everyone laughed. "Okay of coarse you all know, Sango, T or D my darling?"

Sango thought for a moment, "Truth!"

"WHAT?" Miroku looked very disappointed. "Fine... Do you like it when I touch your butt? Even **a little**?" Miroku grinned.

Sango's face turned a vibrant cherry red as she stammered to find her words, "N-NO!". Everyone looked at her with the same face that seemed to say "Your not aloud to lie...". "F-fine... I kinda... sorta.. like.. it... a little..." Her face was even more red by now and she seemed so embarrassed she could explode. Miroku sat there grinning ear to ear with a satisfied happy look. "Okay Sango your turn." As he said this his hand glided across the carpeted floor to the demon salyer's behind. Sango patiently grabbed the nearest heavy thing, which just happened to be the dictionary and slammed it down on the perverted fingers. Miroku let out a wail and drew his fingers back to himself cradling them, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT!?!?"

"I was lying." She said sparing none of the poor injured monk's feelings. "Okay, my turn." She continued, "Kags, T or D?"

:3 Short one! R and R!! Sango is so cold x'D


	3. You Want Me To Do WHAT With a Shard?

See? Told u I already had Chpt 3 already done!! And u didn't believe me?!?! xD Well Enjoy!! 3

ChptThree

You Want Me To Do WHAT With a Shard?!?

"I was lying." She said sparing none of the poor injured monk's feelings. "Okay, my turn." She continued, "Kags, T or D?"

Kagome looked surprised yet she expected this since no one had asked her to do anything yet. "Well...heck, I'll go with Dare." Kagome looked confident in her choice and trusted her female friend...a little to much.

Sango smiled evilly again, "Kay, I want you to "accidentally"," Sango made the two finger waving motion, "Drop a shikon shard in Koga's lap, and u have to retrieve it with only your mouth." She finished and grinned showing every one of her perfect white teeth.

Kagome was speechless but Koga looked like a kid with a brand new toy. "Sounds like fun." He grinned and sent a smirk Inuyasha's way, who looked like he wanted to pounce on him and stab the tetsusaiga right through his face.

Kagome's face turned super red, "Ummm..."

"Come on Kagome, it's just a game!" Koga smiled trying to reassure her, which in opposite affect made her even more nervous.

Inuyahsa tried to stand in protest but was just pushed back down by Miroku. "Shhh, let them play the game. And in return next time it's my turn I'll ask Kagome to..whisper whisper.." The monk whispered into one of inuyasha's fluffy dog ears. What ever he had said seemed to take affect as a bright pink blush showed on Inuyasha's face and he sat back down quietly. With only one ear twitching ever so slightly in protest.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha sit down and gave an almost disappointed sigh, "Okay...". She got up and slid over to Koga. She blushed a little for show and lifted up one of the jewel shard lightly in her fingers. Koga looked excited. "Woops." She said trying to make it as believable as she could as she let the shard "accidentally" drop from her hand into Koga's lap. The shard bounced of Koga's leg where Kagome had been aiming (as far away from you-know-what as possible) and ended up dreadfully close. Kagome gasped, Koga grinned. "Errr... can I have a re-do?" She asked insolently.

Nope, go fetch it Kags." Miroku and Sango grinned too.

Kagome made one last desperate attempt and peered over at Inuyasha, who incidentally seemed to be concentrating on something in the far corner of the room. She sighed and got on her knees. She placed her head on Koga's two front legs and made sure her head didn't venture to close to his lower body. She discovered the shard a few inches away from "that place" and blushed like crazy. Koga started to blush too and Inu had to do everything in his power to prevent from killing him.

/That fucking horny bastard, I'll rip him to shreds.../ Inuyasha thought and swore under his breath.

Kagome moved her head around trying desperately to grab the shard. /Dam thing is so small!/ She thought and stuck out her tongue to try and reach it. Koga suddenly jolted as he felt Kagome's tongue brush his against his leg. Kagome was surprised by the sudden action and fell forward and ended up bumping something very sensitive. Koga let out a little moan and blushed more heavily. Every one in the room couldn't help but blush too. Finally she caught the little bugger in between her teeth and emerged slightly ruffled with messy hair. "Never again.." She mumbled with the shard still in her mouth. "Actually..." Koga made a fangy grin, "I'd like to do it again **soon**." He smirked and leaned forward bringing his lips to kagome's and pulling her into a kiss.

This was the last straw as Inuyasha burst forward grabbing Kagome around the waste and pulling her back in an angry rage. "YOU FRIGGIN' DIRTY WOLF!!!!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome sat in a state of shock.

"Ooooh!! Penalty game Koga!" Miroku frowned, "No unwanted body contact with other player unless it's a dare!". Sango nodded.

"Errr... could u let me go Inuyahsa?" Kagome mumbled blushing, "I can't breath...". Inuyasha was pulled back to reality, he let go of Kagome. "Sorry..." and blushed. Sudden;y Kagome panicked! "Where's the shard?!?!" She freaked thinking she had swallowed it.

"Don't worry." Koga grinned and stuck out his tounge. "Got it right here!". Every one looked at Koga's tongue surprised to see the little rock sparkaling there. They all poundered for a sec thinking/In that instant Kogome and Koga's lips met, how the hell did he take that from her?!?!/. Finally Miroku broke the awkward silence, "Errr... So! 'Bout that penalty game!". Koga looked amused, "I'll play the game when Kagome comes and gets the shard back from me.". Inuyasha's face burned as he reached forward and grabed Koga's tounge, that only moments ago had been in his mouth. "Don't make me rip it out wolf." Inuyasha warned... or should I say threatened and grabed the shard from his tongue leaving alittle cut. Koga spat alittle blood and frowned, "Your to over protective mut, So, what about that game-thing?".

Every one sighed in relief to have that little "episode" over with and the game to continue. "Okay!" Miroku smiled, "Kagome explained earlier that the person you gave un-wanted contact to gets to ask you Truth or Dare!"

"Fine." Koga smirked, "Ask away Kagome, that kiss was well worth it."

Inuyasha stood up and stormed out of the room, "I need some fresh air!!!!"

No one contradicted him and let him leave temporarily. "Ok." Kagome tried to smile, "Truth or Dare Koga?"

Lmao well there's the 3rd chapy!! Hope it was good :3 R and R!! Or there will be no more chapters!! Mwuhahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!


	4. Who Loves Kagome?

Yays! 4th Chapy!! This is only being written because of Doghanyou3693 and Kristine93!! They commented and gave me power to write!! xD lol please comment and make me feel warm and fuzzy all the time!! Thanxies again you guys!

Chpt Four

Who Loves Kagome?

"Ok," Kagome tried to smile, "Truth or Dare Koga?"

Koga sighed, "Well... as proud as I am, I think I need a break. I'll take truth Sweetie!"

Kagome made a sorta nervous cough/laugh. "Oka-ay... Did you ever play around with another girl even when you said you only loved me?" Suddenly her expression seemed less nervous and more interested and brutal.

Koga looked taken back and suddenly he had the nervous look on his face, "Errr...w-what do you mean exactly by "Play-around"?"

"You know exactly what she means." Sango and Miroku both frowned at the same time.

"W-well! U gotta understand Kags! Your the only one for me! But when u denied me for so long... a wolf has to fulfill his urges some how!!" Koga pleaded.

Miroku smirked thinking/If Sango asked me that i'd lie right through my teeth! Poor Koga, no force is more ferocious than a women scorn! And I should know!!!/.

Kagome glaired at him, knowing inside that she had no real reason to be mad... she HAD told him many times we wasn't the one, so why did she care so much? Did she have some sort... even just a SLIVER of feeling for HIM?!?! Kagome looked a little disappointed in herself, she was just like Inuyasha now, the friggin two timer. No... she was different, these feelings weren't confirmed! Koga glanced over at Kagome, seeing the disappointed look on her face he thought it was directed at him.

"KAGOME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING INDECENT! Just a little touch here or there... and mabey a kiss or two... but I'm saving all my real love for you, your the only one for me Kagome." Koga blushed and looked ashamed at the ground, "I-I Lo-". Kagome tensed up, "I Lov-" Just then Inuyasha burst through the door looking a lot better, "Okay I'm feeling better guys! Sorry 'bout that!" Really, Inuyasha had been outside in a tree pouting the whole time till he remembered if he stayed out there Miroku's turn might come and go.

Everyone looked at him, "Errr... so is the penalty game over? Is it Miroku's turn ye-... I mean who's turn is it?"

Everyone nodded, Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Koga were both blushing heavily/When will it be morku's turn dammit?!?!\

Miroku spoke up, "Okay so you told us since it was a penalty game and not a normal Dare/Truth Koga doesn't get to go next, right? So who did u say get's to?"

"Oh, yah." Kagome finally regained her stature and looked up, she actually really was having fun, no matter how the game was going terribly wrong. She only ever had her friends from this realm to play with, and really when it's only four girls what fun can u have? "Okay! So! I believe it's the person who called "Penalty Game!" first who gets to ask next!! Who was it that said that?" Kagome looked at all her friends as Inuyasha sat down beside her again.

"Me!" Miroku smiled. "I did!"

Inuyasha stared as his face turned more and more red/YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH PLEASE KAGOME!!! CHOOSE DARE!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEE-EEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!/ Inuyasha ferociously thought as his ears twitched madly.

Miroku quietly asked, "Truth or Dare Kags?"

WEEEH!! DONE!! That didn't take to long tho... well thas probably cuz it's REALLY short... well I'll write more soon!! I just have to think of Kagome's answer and what Miroku should demand her to tell/do!! Does anyone have any ideas?!?! I'll leave it for a bit and please comment with ideas!!


	5. Inuyasha's Ears Are Adorable!

Hey! Zomg, more people are reading!! Trust me I know the pain of having to wait for a writer to update on a Fic you REALLY like! So I wont do that to u poor peoples xD. I will always try to update asap!

Oh and please comment if you think I should change the rating, since this is my 1st Fic, like I said I really just guessed xD!

P.S, Thank you new commenters! Whenever I see new comments I get so excited to write! You guys are Awesome!!! (Old commenters are Awesome too xD)

Chpt Five

Inuyasha's Ears Are Adorable!!!

Miroku quietly asked, "Truth or Dare Kags?"

Kagome let out a little whimper, \Uhg! I'm scared of being dared by Miroku... but what if he asks if I love Inuyasha?! Or if I have feelings for Koga?! Inuyasha would freak!!! He is so evil he would totally ask that!\ Kagome thought feeling a lot of pressure. "Ummm..." She stalled for time looking around the room for some sort of signale. She looked outside the window, then back at her friends who were growing more and more impatient. Especially Inuyasha, he looked like he was going to jump on her and force her to answer if she didn't soon. Wounder why? She looked around the room again, this time at the dusty shelf in the corner where she noticed a black sphere she hadn't seen in forever. "I know!!" Kagome jumped up and ran over to the shelf pulling of the dusty ball and turned it over. Everyone sorta jumped at this sudden act and watched her curiously as she made her movements.

"What are you doing Kags?" Miroku questioned, "You can't get out of this game just yet!"

"Yah Baby, come sit back down." Koga smiled and patted his lap.

"Shut Up Wolf." Inuyasha warned as he started to get impatient. "Kagome get back here."

"Oh yah! Sorry guys!" She smiled innocently, "I just need this to help me decide. Everyone tried to figure out what she was holding while she walked back to the circle, well... everyone except Koga who pretended to be looking at the black circle but was really staring at Kagome's chest. She sat down and closed her eyes, everyone looked at each other puzzled but didn't say anything. Kagome thought/Oh magic forces that lay deep inside this object! Please help me decide! Should I say Truth?/ She then gave the ball a thourale shake and relentlessly peeled open her eyes. She looked into the dark circle in the ball and watched as the little white pyramide floated to the surface in the dark mmurceywaters. "Try Again" It said... Kagome paused for a sec and shook it again, this time more aggressively. "Definitely Not" the little words called out and Kagome fallowed them, thinking to herself as she answered/Should I really put my fait in an old Magic 8 Ball? Well... it's the only sigh I've got! So here I go!!!/. "Dare!" Kagome finally blurted out. Everyone jumped again.

"Great!" the monk smiled.

Inuyasha was so overwhelmed with joy he could have grabbed the weird ball Kags was holding and kissed it for helping with Kagome's decision for dare. /YES!!!!!!!!!!!!/

Miroku's smile turned into a smirk, "I DARE you to saductivley LICK and NIBBLE Inuyahsa's ears for 10 seconds!"

Kagome gasped as her face flushed of all color then just as fast filled with the shade of a lobster. "W-WHAT?!?".

Inuyasha looked mighty pleased, though he has said many times he did not like it when people touched and or pulled on his sensitive ears. The truth was, he liked it when Kagome did it. He couldn't understand why but when Kagome touched his ears the very 1st time he had to hide all the pleasure that had welt up inside him. It just felt so good, so right. Not even Kikyo had this touch that he so longed for. And he had wanted her to touch them more and more ever since. Once, he had even pretended to fall asleep when he was sitting beside Kagome and had twitched his ears repeadietly to try and get her attention to touch them. Unfortunatly he had dug his own grave by yelling at her whenever she did so that she didn't dare try again.

"Oh! Oh! don't u worry! That's not all!" Miroku jeered. Inuyasha suddenly looked just as shocked as Kagome, Miroku hadn't told him this next part. "Not only that, but you will not be aloud to go behinde him or on ether side. You must lean over infront of him as you do so!". Everyone gasped, for they all knew that when she would lean over infront of the hanyou, two certain body parts would venture awfully close to his face. "Oh and one more thing-"

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help them selves and blurted out "WHAT?!?!", but their tones were very different, Inuaysha sounded excited and Kagome horrified.

"You have to wear this!" Miroku pulled a black bunny sute from his robe in the corner. Why the fuck he had been carring that around with him we will never know! Now use your emagination! The bunny suit had four pieces; the fluffy long ears, a piece that surprisingly enough just looked like a black bathing suit with no straps and a fluffy tail attached at the behinde, two long netted black leggings and a nice little bow attached to a black choker necklace. Miroku grinned again, "Change into this! I was of coarse planning on saving this little beuty for Sango, but I think this is a perfect timing for it too!"

Inuyasha was speachless... and Sango blushed heavely thanking god for Kagome's misfortune/Sorry girl! But I can only imagine what we would have made me do in that!/. Koga looked pleased by the costume but was full to the spilling point of jelousey. Kagome just staired at the tiny piece of clothing.

"OOOOOOoooooooh! Why me?!?!" Kagome whined and grabbed the suit walking into the other room to change.

"She's such a good sport!" Everyone cheered for Kagome as she changed. She soon came back and Miroku, Koga, and most of all Inuyasha all had to hold their noses, lest they stain Kags carpet with blood. Sango looked distgusted at the boys holding back their horny nose bleeds but couldn't help but envy how cute Kagome looked in the bunny set.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!" Kagome mumbled blushing a scarlet pink. She walked over to Inuyahsa just wanting to get this over with. "Don't get mad k Inuyasha? This is a dare! And I have to do it, wether eather of us wants to..."

"No Problem." Inuyasha mumbled blushing too, everyone but Kagome knew he wanted to.

Kagome stood infront of the excited hanyou and already both of their faces were so red they looked like they had a deadly fever. She got closer and Inu waited for the sensation Miroku had promissed him and the thing he had waited so long for. Finally she bent over and placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders to sapport her weght, just as soon as she could almost reach the little ears she gasped and retreated as she felt the bair top of her busson that the bunny suit wouldn't cover bump into Inuyasha's nose, "OMG! I'm SO sorry!!!" She blushed like crazy and looked down at Inuyasha. "N-no problem." the hanyou was now longing for Kagome's touch so bad he wanted to hold her and put his head in her lap to allow her better access at his ears that were now aching for that feeling. Kagome recouvered quickly and went in again. As she leaned over more and more Inuyahsa couldn't help but gaip at the celvage that was right infront of his face, the very cleavage he wanted to possese all for his own. He watched as It got closer and swayed up and down, side to side, ever so slightly. Finally he twitched and his attention was drawn away from Kagome's chest as he felt something wet glid by his ear. /Oooooh.../ Kagome couldn't help thinking/Inuyasha's ears are so adorable!!!/. She watched the funny little white triangles sway as she touched them with her tounge, every so often they flattened on Inuyasha's head in an inosent was until she nibbled on the very top and they stood up at full attettion.

Everyone counted! "10!"

Kagome licked the crease of his ear, and felt inuyahsa shudder beneth her. She couldn't help but like doing this, she was acually having FUN! Inuyasha was always so stubborn but to have him at her mercy couldn't help but make her giggle. /Oh he's so cute!/. Inuyasha was having the best day of his life/If only I could have more than 10 seconds! And I wish everyone els wasn't here...-/ Inuyasha's thought were interupted when he heard-

"5!!!"

/How the hell are we already at five?!?!? NOOO!! I want more!/ Inuyasha whined in his head till he felt Kagome give a harder nibble than she had yet and he stopped himself from letting out an enormous moan. If he had been born with a fluffy white tail too, he would have been wagging up a storm.

"4!!" Everyone laughed at the awkward pair, even Koga couldn't help but let out a few sniggers as he watch his love make his rival scwerm.

Kagome continued to playfully twirl her toungue around Inu's ears, she couldn't help but wisper so only Inuyasha could her, "You like that don't you?" Of coarse she ment this as a joke and made that obvious as she let Inuyasha hear alittle laugh at the end but his demon side was taking over. He wanted Kagome so bad right now.

"3!!...2!!"

Kagome finally let her tounge dip into Inuyasha's ear and glid all the way to the top. He couldn't help himself this time and let out alittle, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh..." Only Kagome could hear, wich of coarse made her blush like crazy once again.

"1!!!!!!!!" Everyone whistled and hooted as Kagome quickly retreited off Inuyasha and into the bath room to change covering her terribly red face the whole time. Inuyasha covered something els.

"OH MIROKU!! THAT WAS THE BEST DARE YET!!" Everyone agreed and laughed till Kagome came out and sat down again trying not to make contact with Inu's eyes. But the infatuated ½ demon could't look away from her.

"OKAY! Your next Kags! Ask away!" Koga, Sango and Miroku jeered.

"Ummm... could we take alittle brake? I'm alittle wiped out!" Kagome weakly smiled but couldn't help but laugh when everyone looked at her like she has said something funny.

"Yah! Good idea." Everyone decided and dispersed on to their own. Sango went to the kitchen to get a drink and Miroku fallowed her using the excuse that he was thirsty too. Koga tried to fallow Kagome outside but suddenly needed to use the bathroom. He blew her a kiss and dissapeared back into the house. She looked up at the sky thinking about what had happened/omg...OMG! I can't believe I did that!!/ she blushed a lot and moved from one foot to another till she spun around as she heard something aproach her from behinde. As an instinct she started to scream but was stopped by a familier clawed hand on her mouth. "Shhh!!" Inuyahsa was standing there infront of her, "You KNOW I have scensative ears!!". As Inu said this Kagome started to blush remebering what had happened only moments ago with him. He removed his hand and staired at her, "Umm.. Kagome?"

"Yah Inuyasha?"

"Errr... nothing..." Inuyahsa blushed.

"What is it? Really." Kagome looked curiously at the hanyou.

"Ummm... c-could I kiss you?" Inuyasha looked strait into Kagome's shocked eyes.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL?!?!? THAT WAS SOOOO LONG!! Omg xD, like the cliff hanger? Weeeeh!! I had to think SO hard on what to make Kagome do!! And this really took the Truth or Dare game to another lvl!! lmao. Can't believe all that was only one chapter! Blah. lol well comment soon k? Love to read them!


	6. Tell Me You Love Me

Hey! HehHeh, yes that last one was a bit perverted xD That's why I wanted to know if my raiting was okay xP lol well I just wanted to see how u guys would take it if I took the game up a notch and u all seemed shocked but pleased xD yay! Okay, u guys are alittle scary so I feel bad if I don't update soon! So here it is!!!!

P.S, Your scary but I still love you all!!

Chpt Six

Tell Me You Love Me

"Ummm... c-could I kiss you?" Inuyasha looked strait into Kagome's shocked eyes.

Kagome was speachless, so many nights she had dreamed of Inuyasha asking this. But now, finally, tonight she didn't know what to say.

Inuyahsa backed away alittle, "Err! Nvm...". The embarassed Hanyou went to go back inside, but Kagome didn't want him to go. "Wait!" She mumbled and much to her happiness Inuyasha stoped and turned around, "Yea?" He asked hopefully. She didn't answer but slowly walked up to the waiting ½ demon. She grabed his necklas and pulled him down to her height level. She then wispered into one of the fluffy little ears she loved so much, "Only if you tell me why.".

Inuyasha's eyes widened, how could he tell her he had always loved her? He had hurt her so many times... he didn't feel like he was good enough for the raven haired beuty that stood before him, and always stood by him through everything. But he wanted to be with her so bad, tonight had just made that as clear as the shikon jewel. "B-because..." Inuyasha paused and looked into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes, "Because...I...", Kagome waited in suspence. Inuyasha struggled so much with his words, he just couldn't tell her... what if she didn't love him in return? "Kagome I...Finally Inuyasha snaped...N-never Mind!!" He blushed madly, "This is Stupid! I'm going back inside!! If you didn't want me to kiss you, you could have just said so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha went to storm back inside stomping up the steps/I am SO fucking STUPID!!! Kagome could never love a flithy ½ breed like me!!! FUCK!!/.

Kagome stood shocked/Inuyasha...why couldn't you say it?/. She watched him climb the steps angerly and tears started to pool in her eyes/Stupid Stupid Hanyou!! Just say it!! Tell me you love me!!...Tell me you love only me Inuyasha... only me.../. Kagome let out a tiny sob wich echoed in the hanyou boy's ears. He turned around, "Kagome... I'm sorr-" Kagome looked pissed now, "SIT BOY!!!" She cried out and watched as he flew to the ground.

"OWW!!" Inu yelled out angerly, "What the fuck was that for?!?"

Kagome walked over to him and nelt down, "That was for not answering my question." She frowned.

Inuyasha thought he was in trouble now and flinched, but when he looked up Kagome had a soft expression and a few tears streaming down her pretty little cheeks. "Kagome...".

Kagome leaned down and kissed a small scratch on Inuyahsa's nose, "Next time, just tell me the truth k?", she got up and kissed Inuyasha once more on the forhead, "Next time, tell me you love me.". Kags started to walk back inside without a word. Inuyasha watched the woman he loved leave his side and drift away back to their friends, "Okay." He wispered so queitly Kagome could just bairley hear. "Next time." He promissed and Kagome turned around and extended her hand to him, "Let's go." She smiled and Inuyasha followed her like an obidient puppy with his ears plastered to his head in embarassment, but he couldn't have been more happy.

Mwuhahahhaha how was that? Not bad at all in my opinion! Was kinda short tho, but w/e xP Inuyasha is so stubborn lol What a silly Hanyou. R and R soon please and I'll get writing the next one!


	7. Bear? No No! It's BEER! And SoapYucky

Hehehe! Chapy 7!! Yay! I'm still not really sure how long this story should be so if u want it to end soon or if u want it to be longer please tell me in a comment k? Thankies! I'm so glad I have more readers now, love yahs!

Chpt Seven

Bear? No No! It's BEER!

And

Soap Yucky

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the house to find Sango and Miroku in the kitchen making a lot of racket and Koga still in the bathroom. "Ummm.. guys?" Kagome rushed over, "What are you drinking?!".

"I thunk ish somthun called Bear...no noes... it wash Beer..or sumthun..." Miroku answered warily as he almost tripped over his own two feet. "It wash really very goods!".

Kagome looked over to see Sango looking like she was about to be sick, "Errr... Sango? Are you okay?".

"Fine...fine...I just had **a little** to much of that weird canned drink Miroku found..." Sango looked dizzily at the sink again.

"Fuck!" Kagome sweared, "They drank Beer, and now... their drunk! Well, at least Miroku is, Sango just looks sick." Kags thought for a min, "What do we do with them now?" She directed this question at Inuyasha who was smelling the can Miroku just put down.

"EWW!! This crap smells disgusting!!" Inuyasha covered his nose and threw the can into the trash bin across the room.

"HEY!! That hiccup was mine!!!" Miroku pouted.

"Omg, Miroku you are SO drunk! Come with me, your gunna have to take a break from the game for awhile and sober up!" Kagome led Miroku by the hand (Which didn't please Inuyasha) to the spare bedroom in their house. "Here, lay down there for awhile till you feel better." Kagome pointed to the bed.

"Why don'ts you lay down wish meh?" Miroku asked and clumsily grabbing Kagome and fell into the bed.

"Eeeek!" Kagome screamed as they fell.

/What the fuck is going on up there?!/ Inuyasha thought helping Sango to the couch/I better get up their quick, you touch her Miroku, I don't even care if your drunk I'll rip you to shreds!/.

Miroku's body pressed up against Kagome's as she tried to free her self from beneath him. "Uhg... Miroku your heavy, get off me."

"Nah, I likes It like thish, stay wish me awhile."

"M-miroku! Stop it, you reek of alcohol!", Kagome summoned all her strength and pushed him off like a sack o' potatoes.

"Ooooow..." The Monk rubbed his head and got up, "Errr... what was I doing?"

"Ummm...", Kagome paused, "Nothing... are you feeling any better?".

"Actually, I feel like crap." Miroku sat down on the bed, "My head is spinning, mind if I stop with the game tonight?"

"Yah, Nighty night." Kagome smiled and flicked off the light as she left the room.

"Tell Sango I'm sorry I can't play anymore and if she gets lonely to come see me tonight kay Kagome?" Miroku wearily yawned.

"Sure." Kagome giggled and closed the door.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kags coming down, Kagome looked fine/Thank god.../.

"Uuuuhg... my head hurts so bad!" Sango murmured with a cold cloth placed on her forehead, "It feels like there's a tornado in there."

"Haha, yah beer will do that to you, just keep that cloth on you head." Kagome laughed. "Hey...umm.. where's Koga?".

Everyone looked at each other. "Errr..."

Kagome suddenly heard a yell from the bath room and rushed over. "Koga?" She asked at the door. "Are you okay in there?".

"Blech! That is the most disgusting thing I have every tasted!!" The wolf demon howalled.

"Err... what is?"

"This fruity thing!!" Koga made a gargalling noise.

"I'm coming in!" Kagome warned and opened the door to find Koga leaning over the sink spitting bubbles.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome tried not to laugh.

"This dam Spit colorful thing smelt so Huck-too good, I thought it was some kinda fruit or sumthin!" Koga replied through spits of bubbles.

"Koga... that was soap." Kagome tried not to burst out laughing, "You are so stupid Koga! Why would we keep food in the bathroom? You just eat something that's used for washing hands!".

The wolf started to gag, "NO WOUNDER IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!!" he whined. "Kagome get it out!". Koga crawled over to the girl, "It tastes so bad! And I keep spitting these fucking bubbles!!"

Inuyasha walked in, "What's up wolf? You don't look so good!" He started to snicker. Kagome couldn't help but start to giggle too.

"Oh you guys fuckin suck!" Koga growled and spat some more. "Gimmi something to wash this taste away!!"

Kagome hurried to the kitchen and grabbed some apple juice, "Here yah go Koga!".

He hurriedly gulped down the yellow liquid, and I mean the apple juice. "Gasp Thanx Kags!".

"Any time." Kagome smiled and started laughing again with Inuyasha. "I still can't believe you ate my strawberry watermelon soap!" Kagome chuckled and Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Well at least you don't smell like a dirty animal anymore, Watermelloney fresh!"

Koga, as pissed as he was, couldn't help but laugh too.

They all walked out of the bath room to find Sango laying on the love seat only ½ conscious. "Don't you have any medicinal herbs in your time Kags?" Sango groaned.

"Even better." She grinned and hurried to the medicine cabinet getting two aspirins and a glass of water. "Here, take these."

Sango looked at the weird white circles but decided Kagome knew best in her world so she took them and layed back down falling asleep.

"Well, what should we do now?" Kagome looked puzzled, "We could play more Truth or Dare, but I rather play with more people.". Really she was just afraid that Inuyasha and Koga would kill each other.

"I know what **I **want to do." Koga smirked and grabbed Kagome's waste pulling her into an embrace.

Inuyasha stepped in and grabbed Kag's hips lifting her away from the love struck wolfy. "How 'bout not." He growled showing his fangs.

"Eh...heh..." Kagome sighed, "Well, I am a little tired, and it is actually getting late. Plus Miroku and Sango are already sleeping. What say we hit the hay?"

"Yah." Inuyasha hugged Kagome's back, "I wouldn't mind getting to bed, where do I sleep?".

Koga smirked, "I know where **I'm **going to sle-", "Shut up Koga." Inuyasha smirked, "Not in a million years, **me**on the other hand..."

Kagome blushed, was Inuyasha actually implying that he wanted to go to bed with her?!? "Err...Koga you go sleep in sota's room."

Koga looked disappointed and stomped off to the little boy's room, slamming the door on his way in.

"Inuyasha... you go sleep..." Kagome began, "In you room." Inuyasha finished. (My god he's being bold tonight xD)

"P-pardone?" Kagome studdered.

"I'll come sleep in your room with you, there is NO way I'm letting you sleep in your room by yourself when there are perverts like Miroku and Koga lurking around the house." Inuyasha looked determined not to change his mind. And he did kinda have a point.

"Errr..." Kags stalled.

"It's already decided." Inuyasha stated and grabbed Kagome's hip lifting her in his arms bridal style.

Kagome started to panic/What is he going to DO?!?! I'M NOT READY!!!!/.

"S-stop Inuyasha!! P-put me down!!"

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha complained and opened her door.

"No... no I don't want to..." Kagome studdered some more.

Inuyasha didn't reply and just dropped her onto the bed.

"N-NOOOO INUYASHA!!" Kagome closed her eyes and yelled. There was silence. "Inuyasha...?" Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha was in the corner rolling out a futon, "What are you screaming on about?" he looked at her a little pissed. /Oh... h-he's just sleeping on a futon... of coarse.../ Kagome thought and sorta nervous laughed, "N-nothing.. haha...". "Well, then Good Night." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "Thanx Kagome." and layed down looking the other way so she could only see his back. /Heh...silly Inuyasha, yah, you look that way. Hide your blushing face from me./. She smiled and got under the blankets, "I can't wait till you tell me you love me Inuyasha, but, until that day. I already know you do." She whispered so not even Inuyasha could hear and drifted off into an anxious sleep/Tomorrow brings another day of Truth or Dare fun!/.

DONE!! Wewt!! Okay okay, I KNOW this one didn't really have anything to do with truth or dare ether! But I SWEAR the next one will!!! xD K thanx hope you likes it!! R and R my loyal fans!


	8. Important Babbaling!

**!!IMPOTANT BABBALING!!**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey... does anybody acually READ what' sup hear? Cuz like... I asked questiones twice and only got a reply for one...one time... You know this is some important babbiling going on! So read this k??? Puh-leez?

P.S, Not naming names or anything... but you know you CAN use WORDS to express how much you liked the chapter right? Lmao xD Please only use up to 10 "Mores" in any comments, k peoples? LoL, it just takes up a lot of room on the cooment place and makes them a pain when reading... tho is still love reading them! Rofl, well i'm really sick tonight and need sleep, promise I'll try to get to wrighting as soon as I stop feeling like crap!! Wait for me xD and wish me luck, Thankies!!!!


	9. Koga's Dreams and Kisses

Ha... Sorry Guys... My family's comp kinda died...

Good knews tho! I got my OWN for Christmas!!

So i'm BACK! Hope alot of u didn't give up on me!! Thanx!

P.S- Sorry if im kinda rusty! xP

Chapter 9

Koga's Dreams and Kisses

Kagome blinked a few times and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, "Mmmmm...", the messy haired girl cleared her throte and looked over at were Inuyasha was **sapposed **to be sleeping. No hanyou in site, Kags got up and shuffled across her **very **pink room and opened the door only to be babarded with a cloud of black smoke. "Wah?!" Kagome gasped and coughed as she ran down the staires in a blind panic. "WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" She screeched and grabed the fire ecstinguisher.

"Oh hey Ka-" SPOOOOOOSH!!

...There was silense and as Kagome finally peeled open her eyes to found no fire, just a **very** messy hanyou and demon slayer.

"Woops...", She laughed nervously and reached for a towel. "Errr.. here.". She tried to look sorry but was desperatly holding in the urge to burst out laughing.

"THANKS..." Sango and Inuyasha both growled and cleaned off best they could.

Kagome suddenly became aware of the smoke again, "W-WHERE'S THE FIRE?!".

Inuyasha reached forward and yanked the extinguisher out of the scared priestess's hands, "There IS NO FIRE." he frowned obviously irrataited.

"Then what's with this awfull smoke?"

It's just Miroku, Sango frowned. "He says you have a demon he has to terminate."

Kagome looked confused, "And he **does** know he gets to sleep her for **free** anyways?"

Sango and Inuyasah both laughed, everyone in the group joked about their way of finding a place to sleep, mostly at Miroku's expence. (Poor Miroku x3)

"Well take me to him anyways, I don't want him breaking anything." Kagome looked for the soarce of the smoke and they all walked down the hallway to find miroku sitting infront of a door chanting somthing and placing spell papers every where. Kagome looked over and saw a weird black incense wich was the cause of all her angst. "Miroku..."Kagome sighed, "What are you doing in front of Sota's room?".

Ï'm **sure** there's a demon in there!"He peered at the door like he was desperatly trying to call forth x-ray powers.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRG Snort Snort

"SEE?! There must be some **HUGE **boardemon in there!"

Inuyasha and Sango both took defensive stances and Kagome burst out laughing, "Yah it could be some huge demon, **OR **it could be," Kagome pushed open the door, "Koga's snoring."

Everyone cousisley leaned in to look inside to see Koga spread eagle on Sota's tiny bed snoring away in utter bliss. They all let out little "phews"and collapsed in the hallway. Mean while Kagome laughed her head off. "HEY! It **could **have been a demon!"They all protested while the girl rolled around on the floor holding her stomoch.

"Mmmmm... Kagome...Snore...right there...mmmm...yaaah. Snort..just like that...".

Everyone fell silent and listened.

"That feels...snore...sooooooo...goooood...".

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all glanced at Kagome who was sitting inocently in the hallway with them.

"Ooooh...more...**more**...!"

This time everyone was sure it was coming from Sota's room and they all peered in again.

"..snore...that's...the...best...Kagome..."

Everyone looked over at Kagome who was wildly blushing then at Inuyasha who looke utterly pissed.

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!" The enraged hanyou growled and tried to get up, though it was a futile attempt and ended up tripping over the many friends surrounding him. "Ahg!"He cried and did a face plant into Sota's room, not **really** the angry entrance he wanted...

Everyone flinched as they herd Inuyasha land, "Owch...". Sango and Miroku leaned in for a looksee and Kagome fallowed not far behinde. "You okay Inuyasah?"

"Mmmmmrph..." Inuyasha mumbled rubbing his head, then he paused, what the fuck was this soft thing in his mouth?

Everyone gasped as the scene became clear. Inuyasha had tripped and fallen **on top** of Koga landing with lip-to-lip contact, and Koga who was **obviously ** still in la-la-land mistook the hanyou for his dream girl. "MRRRRRRRRG!!" Inuyasha tried to pull away but Koga held a steady embrace. The hanyou visiously tried to yank his body away from the wolf who mistook this for "another" kind of action and deepend the kiss even more. Inuyasha looked horrified as Koga put the moves on him and felt the wolf's tongue enter his mouth and explore. Everyone just staired in utter shock. And Inuyasha tried to swear (wich of coarse he couldn't). Finally in his last desperate attempt he bit down as hard as he could makign the wolf send out a painfull yowl and loosen his grip. Inuyasha slipped out and fell on the floor spitting out a bit of Koga's blood. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" He howled and spat more trying to wipe his tounge clean of all Koga germs.

"Owww..." Koga helled his jaw and sat up, "What a kinky drea- " Everyone staired at him, "Why is everyon- ", Koga glanced at the floor and watched Inuyasha spit out blood that was obviously not his. He touched his aching mouth and looked at his fingers..."B-blood?!". Then it clicked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!". Both wolf demon and hanyou raced to the bathroom and started washing out their mouths gaging the whole time.

"Wow...well... am I the only one or did that put you in the mood for alittle Truth or Dare?" Miroku grinned and Kagome and Sango both had to agree.

They all eat some break fast...

Kagome and Sango- Omelets

Miroku- Pop Tarts

Inuyasha- Beef Flavoured Ramen Bowl

Koga-Fruit Loops

(Inuyasha and Koga didn't eat much though, they had a big breakfast of soap already!)

They finished and flooded into the living room. Since it was a new game they all rolled dice to see who would ask first...

Inuyasha- 1 (Feh..)

Sango-5 (Yay!)

Koga-2 (Growl)

Kagome-4 (Aww...)

Miroku-6 (BOOH-YAAH!!)

"Kay, ask away Miroku!" Kagome nervously smiled.

Miroku grinned ear to ear and looked at Koga, "Okay Koga, T or D?"

"Umm...Dare.", he looked confident.

"Good!"

His confiodence faided.

"Tell us all about the dream you were having!" Miroku looked evil now.

"T-that's not a dare! That's a truth!" Koga stuttered.

"He's right Miroku." Kagome backed him up.

"Oh there's more, this is just the FIRST part, now go on Koga!"

"W-well... m-me and K-kagome... TO BE CONTINUED

YAY!! R and R!! K THANKIES!! Sorry it took OH SO long!!!

P.s- Nice cliff hanger eh? Man i love doing those!!! .Smiles Eviley.

P.p.S- Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or bad grammer, my comp is being weird and wont let me fix em' xl


	10. Ears and Tail and The Dare Plan

HeeHee when I'm bored and get sorta a bit of Writer's Block i randomly click on people who have commented and check if my story is on their "Favs" list. If it is I giggle (Yes.. i **actually** giggle) and get righting again! You guys are great! (And for people who don't have it there, I'll just have to try harder next time! I'm always improving!)

Also this story will probably end in the next 1 or 2 chapters cuz i have ideas for more stories i wanna get writing and if I make this one to long i'm just gunna get more and more bored of it, so i want the last chapters to be good. Thanx and Thanx again for commenting!!!

Special Thanx to **InuyashaKagome4lyfe** for her most interesting comment about her "Giggle Fest"!

Thanks!! It made me laugh and feel good about my story! I love to make people laugh!!!

Chapter 10

Koga's Ears and Tail

and

The Dare Plan

"W-well...m-me...and K-kagome..." Koga paused...

"Yaaaaah???" Miroku pressured.

"Well Kagome was doing this thing with...m-my..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeessss???" (More pressure)

"My tail..." Koga looked at the floor and blushed.

"Your **tail** ?... Like, the thing on your **butt** ?" Kagome, Sango and Miroku all asked at the same time.

"Yah..." Koga blushed some more.

Every one looked confused, What had touching his tail have to do with anything? But Inuyasha knew, it was like touching his ears, pure pleasure. He growled bearing his teeth. How dare he even **dream** of **his** Kagome touching that wolf's dirty tail like that!

Koga continued..."She sorta twirled it around her finger and brushed it..." His face growing more redder at the thought..."And..." He trailed off...

Everyone but Inuyasha who wanted to kill him was very interested now, "Annnnnnnnd?"

"She nibbled on my ear..." His face grew as red as a cherry tomato and he looked like lava would pour from the top of his head at any moment.

Everyone glanced at Koga's pointy little ears and Kagome had to admit to herself they were cute... not as cute as Inuyasha's though..

"Huh... not as bad as I thought.." Miroku shrugged, "Now if it was ME.. first i wou- OW!" Miroku cried as Sango pinched his ear. "AH! I'm Sorry!! SORRY!!" .

Sango frowned, "Get on with the Dare..."

"Yes Master..." Miroku pouted, "Next, (the actual dare part) Do exactly what you said to Inuyasha! But substitute the tail with his ears!"

Everyone gasped.

"I dowanna..." Koga grumbled... "Do I **really** have to keep playing?"

"Yup." Everyone but Inuysha answered.

"Nooooo!! You can't make me!!" Koga whined like a little kid and Inuysha joined in too, "There is NO WAY IN HELL that that DIRTY WOLF is getting anywhere near MY EARS!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING DIRTY WOLF YOU STINKIN' MUT?!?!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!?"

"MABEY I **DO!!" **

Inuysha and Koga jumped on each other ripping at clothes and punching faces.

"STOP IT!!" Kagome yelled, "Your gunna BREAK something!!"

Sango hurriedly grabbed her Hiraikostsu and hurled it at Inuyasha pinning him to the wall as Miroku restrained Koga with spell seales.

"Lemme GO!!" Both demon boys growled trying to free themselves.

Miroku smirked whispering to himself, "I'll just use the same methods as before to calm Inuyasha...this time for Koga.". He leaned over and whispered in Koga's ear, mediately the wolf's face flushed of all color and filled again with a deep red. Everyone just stared and wondered what Miroku had said as Koga was freed. The wolf demon walked over to where Inuyasha was pinned.

"I'm JUST going to get this OVER with..." He hissed and stepped closer to the Hanyou.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" Inuyasha growled and viciously wriggled to get free.

Koga stepped up on his tippy-toes and leaned forward putting one hand on Inuyasha's mouth to keep him from biting him.

"MRRG!! MRRRPH!! MEEEEERG!!" Inuyasha desperately tried to bite the wolf in rage that his friends were enjoying this so much. Kagome had even shown Miroku how to make micro-wavable pop-corn as they sat and watched.

"Stay STILL dammit!" Koga cursed and started to pet one of Inuyasha's ears. The hanyou immediately shuddered, having a **girl** like **Kagome** do it was GREAT. Having a GUY do it was **horrible, **it sent an awful wave of feeling sorta like nails on a chalk board through his entire body.

"Mrrrrrgh!!! MRRRRRPH!!!" ( I'll kill you all!! KILL YOU ALL!!) Inuyasha growled through Koga's fingers.

"Awww shut up mutt! You thinking I **like** doin this?! If my pack could see me now I would be ridiculed for LIFE!!" Koga frowned and started twirling his fingers around Inuyasha's fluffy little ears.

Inu started to pout, this was worse than the time he had stolen Shippo's lollipop and the fox had chomped down on his left ear refusing to let go until his treat was returned to him. And that had **hurt** ...**ALOT**.

Koga finally and reluctantly lowered his head and began to nibble on Inu's ears, none to lightly . The hanyou repeatedly flinched and swore as his ears took a hell of a biting. Finally everyone agreed Yasha had had enough and Koga gladly stepped down. Unfortunately no body wanted to let Inuyasha down because of the crazed look of murder in his eyes...so they left him to cool off for a bit.

"Okay Koga your turn!" Sango stated.

Koga and Miroku both looked at each other and winked. "Okay Miroku.." Koga grinned, "Truth or Dare?".

Miroku pretended to look surprised (badly at that), "Oh ME? Really?? Well i **suppose** i'll take Dare."

Koga smiled knowing that the plan was going just as they wanted, if he dared Miroku not only could he do something that Miroku would WANT to do but **after** Miroku could dare KAGOME to do something **Koga** wanted...Perfect Plan! And **that** is why he had endured touching the mutt's dirty ears. "Okay Miroku I Dare you to take a sip of water and transfer it into Sango's only using your mouth."

Sango looked horrified, "Do WHAT with our MOUTHS?!". Kagome giggled as Sango's face turned redder than Koga's had. "Come on Sango, you know you WANT to!". Sango glared at Kagome as Koga got a glass of water from the kitchen "Kay guys! Drink up and **enjoy** !"

" **I** will!" Miroku took the glass and took a sip turning to Sango grinning.

"Shit!" Sango swore and faced him her face feeling like it was on fire.

Okay! Cliff Hangy!! YAY!! R and R!! Thanx!!


	11. Sip From My Lip!

Lmao wow! I didn't know my fic contained Yaoi?! But i guess it does in retro-spect... okay I can accept that... but it's not REALLY Yoai cuz their not really ENJOYING it... so there xD... well exept when Koga was dreaming... but he **thought** is was a girl!! Haha lmao...

Special Thanx to **animearlinefreak **for a very **eye opening** review!!

P.s, MORE REVIEWS!!! Sniff Sniff... Don't you guys lurv me anymore?

Chapter 11

Take a Sip

From my Lip!

Miroku pursed his lips like he had just eaten somthing very sour, he had never realized it but making a handsome kissing face while holding a not-so-tiny sip of water in your mouth was **very** difficult. Sorta like whistiling with a mouth full of crackers...

Sango glanced at everyone watching, even Inuyasha had paused to see this once in a blue moon act. /Gaaaaaaaaah!! I **can't** do **this** with everyone watching!!!/ Sango looked around franticly for some way out of it...nothing. She closed her eys tight imagining she was just taking a sip of water, no problem... not from Miroku's mouth... just from a nice clean **glass**. She breathed in and moved her lips out ever so slightly.

Miroku almost burst with joy as Sango advanced a little closer to him, if **only** he didn't have this mouth full of water he would show her what a **real** man kissed like/Oh well... can't be picky!!/. He grinned best he could with the current amount of liquid in his mouth and moved closer and closer.

Sango could sence Miroku getting nearer at a mile a minute. She started to shake/Dammit! Consentrate! Just gotta get this over with...and who knows...it might not be so bad.../. Sango blushed at her own thought and waited for Miroku.

Everyone waited, the suspence was killing them. Suddenly kagome realized, "Hey Sango? Isn't this your **first** kiss?".

/!!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!/ Sango's eyes burst open in realization **JUST** as Miroku's lips collided with her and they staired into each other's faces. /.../ Her mind went blank and time seemed to stop. The room span around her as Miroku pulled her close taking the kiss to the next level. Only did she come colliding back to earth when everyone gasped and she felt a warm liquide come slidding into her mouth, carried by a sertan some one's tongue. "Mrrrg!" She gasped as somthing rubbed up against her butt in the middle of the water transaction. Every one cheered as Miroku finally and reluctantly pulled away from Sango from the need to breath. The demon slayer held the water in her mouth not wanting to swallow what had been in Miroku's dirty mouth. She looked down and noticed Miroku's hand was still rubbing her behinde and she spat the water out, it sprayed over evey one and the whole gang began to laugh. All but Miroku who gained yet **another** red face hand mark.

Everyone laughed some more and Miroku smiled rubbing his face, "Owww... Okay Kagome T or D?"

"Ummmm..." Kagome hummed trying to decide.

Koga looked very intence. For "The Dare Plan" to work Kagome **had **to choose dare!!

"I guess i'll choose..."

lmao okay untill the NEXT chappy!!! Heh this is pay back for only having one or two reviews Dx

You get an EXTRA small chapter!! MWUHAHAHAHHAH!!! Review more next time!! THANKIES!!


	12. First Ever Hickey!

HaHa... sorry guys...

My computer died Dx Sooooo... i couldn't write stores for a few months... Of coarse u all know that!! I hope u don't all hate me now!! Hopefully i remain on many peoples watch lists and u'll all be ecstatic when i update!! My old fans who have been with me from the beginning know that sometimes I'll update, update, update non-stop and then not update for a month or so... Sorry again! I guess i just write myself out sometimes! Sigh, I'll try not to do that anymore... -no promises-.

p.s I will certainly check out any stories u recommend!! I might not check them out right away because i happen to own a long list of things i have to get done, but i will defiantly get to them sooner or later. Thanx for the recommendations! Makes me Happy!!

Last but certainly not least- Special thanx to my new fan **PinkCatsy **for rambling. Love ur attitude Girl!

Now for the moment u'v all been waiting for!!! -Drum roll-

Chapter. 12!!!

First Ever Hickey

Everyone laughed some more and Miroku smiled rubbing his face, "Owww... Okay Kagome T or D?"

"Ummmm..." Kagome hummed trying to decide.

Koga looked very intense. For "The Dare Plan" to work Kagome **had **to choose dare!!

"I guess I'll choose..."

She paused. "Dare! No WAY I'm going to let you boys have all the fun!". She smiled and looked proud.

Koga had to hold in is excitement. /WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!/.

Miroku glanced at Koga who looked like he was having a party in his head. Then at Kags who looked satisfied on the outside but a little nervous on the inside. "Hmmmmm... Dare huh?".

Koga looked over to the stalling monk, "**WELL** Miroku?". The wolf had a look on his face that seemed to say, "Stick to the plan or I will tear out ur spleen and shove it up ur ass."

Miroku wiped away a sweat drop and looked back at Kagome trying to avoid Koga's death glares. "K-Kagome...".

The teenage girl looked over. "Yeah?".

"I d-dare you..." Miroku sneaked a peek at Koga who didn't take his glaring eyes of him. "To...".

"Get on with it!" Koga slammed his fist on the floor.

Miroku couldn't stall any longer, "I dare you to **give Sango a HICKEY**!!"

Kagome, Sango, and Koga almost fell over, "WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at Koga who didn't **seem** to have any reason to protest. He shrunk back down/Stupid Miroku!! Kagome was supposed to do something to ME!! NEVER trust a MONK!!!/ Koga growled at Miroku who could only give him a "How could I pass up a girl-on-girl-scene chance like that?" guilty look.

Kagome glanced at Sango who was blushing like crazy, she had JUST gotten her first **kiss** and **now** a **HICKEY**?! Poor girl!!! She suddenly realized one important detail.. it was HER giving Sango her first ever hickey... and she was **giving** her first ever hickey. /Awww CRAP!!!/.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?" The silent Inuyasha finally spoke up, **quite** amused. "When ever your ready girls.", he smirked.

The two girls looked at each other and then at the three boys. Miroku looked absolutely perverted, Inuyasha seemed to have a never ending air of amusement around him, and even Koga seemed to have lightened up from what ever reason had made him so angry.

Sango squeezed her eyes shut trying not to think about it as Kagome shimmied closer. All the boys moved around to get a better view as Kagome moved Sango's hair out of the way and leaned in even closer. A shiver descended down Sango's entire body when she felt Kagome's breath on her neck. It felt warm and nervous. Kagome's lips brushed the demon slayer's neck, Sango almost jumped out of her skin. /This is NOT happening!!/. Kags finally touched Sango's bare neck with her beautiful glossy lips Sango tried not to blush as she felt Kagome's chest bump up against her arm and the raven haired girl's lips begin to moisten her skin.

The boys all stared wide-eyed and bushy tailed.

Kagome accidentally nibbled Sango's neck making her jump. "Ah! Sorry!", she mumbled flustered. Sango sort of grunted in embarrassed response as Kagome quickly finished up the embarrassing act. As she finally backed away every one stared in awww at the little red circle left on Sango's neck.

There was a few minutes of silence and suddenly Koga jumped up. "ME NEXT!" he yelled excited and pounced on Kagome.

Inuyasha shot up right away and tackled the wolf before he could get his paws on his human girl. The flew through the air and landed on Miroku. The three boys rolled around yelling at each other and wrestling. Sango and Kagome just looked at each other and began laughing. Friends were the best. Even though they had **just** done a humiliating act in front of everyone, no one seemed to even care anymore. Sango rubbed her neck and laughed again tackling Kagome. Kags grabbed the girl's foot and began tickling it. Sango squealed and rolled around trying to escape Kags vicious tickle-attack. "Noooooooooo!! It tickles!! It TICKLES!!!" She tried to get up and fell over laughing, "Make it stop! Make it STOP!!". Kagome finally stopped when Sango choked out "uncle" and the both looked over to the now silent boys.

"Do continue." Miroku pleaded as Koga and Inuyasha made continuing hand gestures.

"Oh you big PERVERTS!!" Kagome and Sango laughed getting off the floor.

"Anyone hungry?" Kagome asked suddenly realizing what time it was.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone called and headed to the kitchen.

Sorry-

Wasn't too long but I'm just starting again after a long period of absents so i need a little time to get back to my normal standards! Thankies and PUH-LEEZ review LOTS!!


End file.
